


Hired Help

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Infidelity, Cream Pie, Cum Inside, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, PWP, Voyeurism, impregnate, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry and Ginny were have no luck in having children. So they put an ad in the newspaper.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/OMC, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley/OMC
Kudos: 56





	Hired Help

Harry Potter sat on the couch reading quietly when the Floo roared to life. Looking up, a handsome, young fit man walked through. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter.” He said, “I am Robert Hues - You may call me Rob. I’m here to see your wife.” 

Harry’s eyes roamed over him, head to toe. “Is it 3pm already?” He pointed the bedroom behind him, “she’s in there.” 

Robert gave him a winning smile, “thank you sir.”

Just before Robert closed the bedroom door behind him, Harry asked, “Mr. Hues, are you staying for dinner?” 

“If you and your wife will have me.” He replied, gently shutting the door. 

Harry went back to his book, but no more than five minutes later he hears Ginny moan loudly from the bedroom. 

Harry gently set his book aside, casting a sound enhancing charm on the bedroom door. Now he can clearly hear everything that’s going on behind closed doors. 

“Oooo yes Rob, touch me more!” 

“Where Mrs. Potter? Tell me where you want to be touched.” 

“My sensitive perky tits! Touch me there! Play with my perky nips!” 

Harry could just imagine his hot wife squeezing her naked tits together. Showing them off. 

“Hn!” She moaned. 

Harry casually undid his pants, taking out his hardening cock. 

Harry and Ginny were trying to have a child, however they quickly found out that Harry was incapable of impregnating women. They decided to put in an ad in the newspaper looking for fertile young men who were willing to help them out.   
Robert Hues has replied quickly. They liked the photo of him (and of his cock) and his summery of what he had to offer along with a list of his skills in the bedroom. 

Now Ginny was about to be impregnated and the Potter family will have their first born soon enough!

“Please suck my cock with that lovely mouth of your’s.” 

“Your cock is so big…” she moaned, licking a hot wet stripe along his cock. 

Harry slowly rubbed his cock, closing his eyes, listening to his wife please another man. 

Rob moaned loudly, his hands gently pushing on Ginny’s head, forcing her to take his thick cock deeper into her throat. 

Ginny gagged, but continued on, feeling the head touch the back of her throat. Her hand gently massages his heavy balls. 

She was too skillful, Rob quickly pulled her off, “can’t be coming down your throat, gotta save the seeds for your eggs.” 

Ginny smiles, “then let’s get to it,” she positioned herself on all fours, “scramble my eggs, Rob!” 

Rob admired her shiny wet cunt. He thumbed then lips open, looking at what will soon be filled to the brim with his cum. 

“Gotta prep, Mrs. Potter.” He slid two fingers in easily. Slowly pumping them in and out of her dripping wet pussy. 

She moaned, pushing her hips back into his fingers. 

“More fingers, just Incase.” Robert added two more fingers, “I’m pretty big.” 

He fingered her fast, her juices dripping onto the bed. 

Ginny couldn’t stop moaning, his fingers felt great. 

All too soon, he pulled out and lined his fat cock up with her twitching hole. 

He gripped her hips, “get ready, I’m about to scramble those eggs!” 

He shoved his long hard cock inside! Ginny practically orgasmed from it. His large cock filling her, she could feel her insides stretching.   
Robert didn’t start at a slow pace, he pulled her hips toward him with every hard thrust inwards. 

“Yes! Yes! Robert!”she screamed, “fuck me! Give me your cum! Give me a baby!” 

“Yes, Mrs. Potter! I’ll do my best!” 

The room filled with moans and screams and skin slapping skin. 

“Faster! Harder!” 

Rob complied, fucking her with all his might. 

“Here it comes!!” He yells, shoving his fat cock deep inside her. 

“Oooooh! I can feel you filling me!” 

Robert’s cock pulsated, his balls tensing.   
A little bit later, he pulls out, his cum dripping out of Ginny’s abused cunt. 

Harry gasps, coming onto his stomach. He quickly cleans himself up, and goes to start dinner. 

—

Dinner was a lovely event. 

Robert had joined them and he and Ginny couldn’t keep their hands or mouths off each other. 

Harry ate his food and watched. 

Ginny and Robert abandoned their Plates, deciding to make out at the dinner table instead. 

Their tongues explored each others’ mouths. Rob’s hands found Ginny’s tits again, and Ginny found his cock. 

“Wow you are big, Rob.” Harry said between mouthfuls. 

Rob pulled away, “thank you, Mr. Potter.” He gave him a winning smile, before going back to sucking on Ginny’s tongue. 

Ginny pulled away, stripping naked. She leaned over the table in front of Rob and in direct view of Harry. 

“You look great, love. Your tits are wonderful as always.” Harry said. 

She didn’t reply, Rob had stood up and slid his cock right in. 

Harry reached over and played with his wife’s tits.   
“Fill her cunt well, Rob.” 

“Yes, Mr. Potter, I’ll try to get another filling in later before I leave.” 

Ginny’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her moans filling the kitchen. 

Rob smacked her arse, “take it!” He continued to pump his clock inside her while he filled her womb with his hot cum. 

He pulled out, letting Ginny drop onto the kitchen table. 

—

The bed squeaked as Rob thrusted inside Ginny, Harry laid next to her in their bed, holding his book with one hand, and holding her hand with another. Ginny laid on her back, legs wrapped around Rob’s waist. 

Rob was once again, pounding into his wife’s cunt. Harry has abandoned his book and watched his wife and Rob procreate. His eyes wondered from her blushing face, to her bouncy tits with nipples puffy from the attentions Rob have them earlier during dessert. Harry watched Rob’s long thick cock appear and disappear into her wet pussy. 

He could feel himself growing hard. 

Rob noticed, pulling out of Ginny, causing her to whimper. He forced her onto all fours, her face over Harry’s erect cock. 

“Suck your husband off while I fuck you.” Rob winked at Harry. Harry quickly exposed his hard cock, teasingly hitting Ginny’s lips with it. 

Ginny eagerly wrapped her lips around her husband’s hot member. Moaning as she felt Rob push back inside her. 

With every thrust from Rob, Ginny took Harry deeper. Her tongue rolling over the head of his cock. 

Harry moaned, “you’re so beautiful, I love you.” 

Ginny moaned in return, her mouth and cunt full. 

Rob picked up the pace, thrusting deeper. 

“So close!” 

“Here it comes!” 

The men shouted at the same time, their hot semen filling Ginny to the brim. Cum overflowed out of her lips and onto the bed. 

Rob cleaned up, thanked both of them and left. 

— 

Weeks later, Ginny and Harry wrote to Rob that she was expecting and will continue business with him when they desire more children. And Harry wanted a very large family.


End file.
